ΒΑΡΥΤΙΚΑ ΚΥΜΑΤΑ ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ
Λ. Καλιαμπός (Prof.Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Οκτώβριος 11 του 2017 Με την ευκαιρία της ανακάλυψης των έγκυρων κβαντικών βαρυτικών κυμάτων από την ομάδα LIGO (2016) μου δίδεται η δυνατότητα να ασκήσω κριτική στα βαρυτικά κύματατα της άκυρης σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), αφού ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα τα απέρριψε το 1936. Ως γνωστό στις 3 Οκτωβρίου του 2017 η Σουηδική Βασιλική Ακαδημία των Επιστημών ανακοίνωσε ότι οι φυσικοί Ράινερ Βάις, Μπάρι Μπάρις και Κιπ Θορν είναι οι νικητές του βραβείου Νόμπελ Φυσικής του έτους 2017, για την εξαιρετικά σημαντική προσφορά τους στην παρατήρηση των βαρυτικών κυμάτων που είναι οι χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Ωστόσο, κάτω από τη μεγάλη επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν ακόμη και σήμερα να πιστεύουν ότι τα βαρυτικά κύματα δεν είναι οι χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις της κβαντικής φυσικής, αλλά τα κύματα υποθετικών βαρυτικών πεδίων, όπως τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell, (invalid Maxwell’s equations) που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, παρότι μετά από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, το 1936 ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν με νέα εργασία του απέρριψε τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα . Πραγματικά όταν ο Αϊνστάιν δημοσίευσε το 1915 τη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας απαξιώνοντας το νόμο της βαρύτητας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων καθώς και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, υπέθεσε ότι η βαρυτική δύναμη δεν διαδίδεται ακαριαία, διότι θεώρησε ότι αυτό το γεγονός έρχεται σε σύγκρουση με την προηγούμενη θεωρία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905), η οποία βέβαια αργότερα και ύστερα από την εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι άκυρη, αφού την απέρριψαν τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της διάσπασης β, όπου η αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ καθώς και η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλονται στην υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) αλλά στην απορρόφηση της ενέργειας Δw = 1,293 MeV καθώς και του ελλείμματος της μάζας του νετρονίου Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. (Τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν). Αυτές οι δυο ποσότητες προκύπτουν από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο, όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος της απορρόφησης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης των νόμων της ενέργειας και της μάζας τη στιγμή που το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στην αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της μεταβολής του χωροχρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Έτσι και κατά τη σύγκρουση δυο μαύρων οπών έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της διακύμανσης του χωροχρόνου. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτές οι διακυμάνσεις του χωροχρόνου στα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων που ακυρώνουν τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν κατέχουν την πρώτη θέση στο ξενόγλωσσο διαδίκτυο, επειδή ακυρώνεται η θεωρία της σχετικότητας που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας με τη λαθεμένη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Καθώς είναι γνωστό ο Αϊνστάιν τόσο το 1905 όσο και το 1915 ήταν βαθιά επηρεασμένος από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell(1865), που την ακυρώνουν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French-Tessman (1963) αλλά και τα διπολικά φωτόνια που παρουσίασα το έτος 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “ Frontiers of fundamental physics”. Έτσι παρότι προηγήθηκαν και τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) καθώς και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler που απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα, δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν, ενώ το 1905 τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, εντούτοις το 1915 τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου και του Maxwell τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο, αλλά αυτή τη φορά υπέθεσε ότι τα βαρυτικά κύματα που πρότεινε ο Καρτέσιος το 1644 δεν μεταδίδονται μέσω του αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου αλλά μέσω των πεδίων του Maxwell. Έτσι υπέθεσε ότι στη φύση υπάρχει ένα ανάλογο βαρυτικό πεδίο ισοδύναμο των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών πεδίων του Maxwell, ως υπεύθυνο για τα υποθετικά βαρυτικά κύματα που θα έπρεπε να μεταδίδουν τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας όχι ακαριαία αλλά με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c = 300.000 Km/s. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική ( Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 65) το 1644 ο Καρτέσιος δημοσίευσε την εργασία του με τίτλο «Αρχές της φιλοσοφίας» όπου έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα (πεμπτουσία του Αριστοτέλη) και προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει την εξ αποστάσεως βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων υπέθεσε ότι η δύναμη της βαρύτητας δεν είναι μια ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση αλλά μεταδίδεται ως βαρυτικά κύματα μέσω ενός ανύπαρκτου αιθέρα. Και βέβαια όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και σήμερα (Αϊνστάιν κατεστημένο) επειδή οι τότε επιστήμονες ήταν βαθιά επηρεασμένοι από τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του πολύ φημισμένου Καρτέσιου γι αυτό και υπήρξε μεγάλη δυσκολία του Νεύτωνα στο περίφημο έργο του PRINCIPIA (1687) για να τις απορρίψει. Τελικά μετά από τα αξιόλογα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου και τους νόμους του Κέπλερ κατάφερε ο Νεύτων να ανακαλύψει όχι μόνο τον παγκόσμιο νόμο της βαρύτητας αλλά και τους τρεις νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων. Ιδιαίτερα με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης απέρριψε οριστικά τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου και μάλιστα γράφοντας και την περίφημη φράση “ Hypotheses non fingo”. Μια δεύτερη δυσκολία του Νεύτωνα ήταν να αντιμετωπίσει και την κυματική διάδοση του φωτός μέσω του αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου και τελικά τα κατάφερε, αφού στη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός προέβλεψε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις επιβεβαίωσε αργότερα (1801) ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner ύστερα από μια έκλειψη του Ήλιου. Δυστυχώς το 1865 ο Maxwell απαξιώνοντας τις επιβεβαιωμένες πια βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός έκανε το μέγα λάθος όχι μόνο να ξαναφέρει στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου αλλά και με την εισαγωγή των απατηλών πεδίων που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα να απαξιώσει και τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης αντίστοιχα. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν μιας τέτοιας απαξίωσης όλων των νόμων της φύσης που προέκυψαν μέσω πειραμάτων ο Αϊνστάιν το 1915 στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας θέλησε με νέες υποθέσεις να ξαναγυρίσει και αυτός στις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου με τα βαρυτικά κύματα και να υποθέσει ότι στη φύση εκτός από τα απατηλά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία υπάρχουν και τα βαρυτικά πεδία τα οποία καθώς παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θεωρήθηκαν ότι είναι υπεύθυνα για την υποθετική μετάδοση της δύναμης της βαρύτητας με τη μορφή βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Και ευτυχώς το 1935 τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, οπότε ένα χρόνο αργότερα (1936) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου και ασφαλώς και τα δικά του. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε το 1938 στο κεφάλαιο ΓΕΝΙΚΗ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ του βιβλίου του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών της φυσικής» δεν τα αναφέρει πουθενά τα βαρυτικά κύματα σε αντίθεση με τον αιθέρα για τον οποίο έγραψε στη σελίδα 157 ότι η ύπαρξή του συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Επιπλέον στο παραπάνω κεφάλαιο ξεκινάει αγνοώντας τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου που κατάληξαν στο αμετάβλητο των νόμων της φύσης σχετικά με τα αδρανειακά συστήματα και υιοθετεί τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του λεγομένου μετασχηματισμού του Lorentz, αφού επιστρέφει και στις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου για να γράψει στη σελίδα 214 ότι ακόμη και ο Ήλιος κινείται σε σχέση με τη Γη παρότι κατέχει το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων. Επίσης το 1938 δεν αναθεώρησε και τις προηγούμενες υποθέσεις του περί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου παρότι στη σελίδα 224 έγραψε ότι τελικά τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 και καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και το επιβεβαίωσε το 1801 ο Soldner. Δυστυχώς παρόλη αυτή την ιστορία των βαρυτικών κυμάτων (βαρυτικά κύματα ιστορία) εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, βλέπουμε ότι ακόμη και οι ίδιοι οι ερευνητές του LIGO που ανίχνευσαν τις χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις από τα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων, ανακοίνωσαν στις 11 Φεβρουαρίου του 2016 ότι ανίχνευσαν τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν, παρότι τα απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η ανακάλυψη έγινε αποδεκτή για δημοσίευση στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό “ Physical Review Letters”. Επίσης η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσαν ότι ήδη από τον Σεπτέμβριο του 2015 ανακάλυψε πως κατά τη σύγκρουση δυο μελανών οπών στην απόσταση των 1,3 δισεκατομμυρίων ετών φωτός υπήρξε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm τριών ηλιακών μαζών. Δυστυχώς κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας και χρησιμοποιώνας την άκυρη υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε πως αυτό το έλλειμμα μάζας έχει μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων του Αϊνστάιν με βάση την άκυρη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (πειράματα του Joule 1847) και της διατήρησης της μάζας ( πειράματα του Lavoisier 1789). Για παράδειγμα επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Gravitational Waves Detected 100 Years After Einstein’s prediction” διαβάζουμε: “Based on the observed signals, LIGO scientists estimate that the black holes for this event were about 29 and 36 times the mass of the sun, and the event took place 1.3 billion years ago. About 3 times the mass of the sun was converted into gravitational waves in a fraction of a second - with a peak power output about 50 times that of the whole visible universe.” Ασκώντας λοιπόν κριτική επάνω σε αυτή την ανακοίνωση βλέπουμε ότι με τη χρήση της λαθεμένης εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν ΔΕ = Δmc2 η ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων οφείλεται στη μάζα Δm των τριών ηλιακών μαζών γεγονός που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος απορρόφησης ή ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης όπως συμβαίνει όχι μόνο στη διάσπαση β αλλά και σε όλα τα φαινόμενα της κβαντικής, της ατομικής, και της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Κατά συνέπεια το ίδιο ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων και όχι του Αϊνστάιν, όπου συγκεκριμένα εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος της απορρόφησης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια στα πλάισια των δυο νόμων της διατήρηησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η ακαριαία βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση του νόμου του Νεύτωνα μας δίνει τη βαρυτική ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης Δw η οποία μετατρέπεται σε βαρυτική ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm των τριών ηλιακών μαζών μετατρέπεται σε μάζα ΔΜ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων διότι η ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων, όπως συμβαίνει στα διπολικά φωτόνια, δεν μπορεί να σκορπισθεί στο διάστημα αν δεν συνοδεύεται και από τη μάζα ΔΜ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην εργασία μου του 2003 που παρουσίασα και στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» το έτος 2002, απέδειξα ότι στο σχηματισμό του δευτερονίου με τη χρήση της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν όχι μόνο παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αλλά αγνοείται και η ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 2,2246 ΜeV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση των 9 φορτισμένων quarks του πρωτονίου και των 12 φορτισμένων quarks του νετρονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα η ενέργεια μιας τέτοιας ισχυρής ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα 4,3534 ηλεκτρονίων μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Δυστυχώς εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι φυσικοί στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» όχι μόνο δεν θέλουν να πιστέψουν ότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής επιβεβαιώνουν τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο και ακυρώνουν τον Αϊνστάιν, αλλά με μια δογματική αντίληψη που δεν συμβιβάζεται με την ελεύθερη φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου διέγραψαν όλα τα πρακτικά του συνεδρίου του 2002 από το διαδίκτυο. ( ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» ΕΡΕΥΝΑ). Επίσης στην ανακοίνωση των βαρυτικών κυμάτων του 2016 διακρίνουμε πέρα από τη λαθεμένη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν και μια ασυνέπεια ως προς την ιστορία των βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Για παράδειγμα ένας έμπειρος φυσικός που έχει διαβάσει την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική( page 65) θα εκπλαγεί αν θα διαβάσει την ανακοίνωση, διότι θα γνωρίζει ότι η ιστορία των βαρυτικών κυμάτων με τη μορφή που περιέγραψε το 1915 ο Αϊνστάιν δεν διαφέρει από τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου (1644) που τα απέρριψε ο Νεύτων. Συγκεκριμένα στο αγγλικό κείμενο της σελίδας 65 διαβάζουμε: “ Even after the triumph of Newtonian physics many scientists still shared Descartes’ preference for avoiding the concept of force – i.e., of “action at a distance”- and for postulating instead that space is field with pieces of matter that can interact only when they touch. What appear in Newton’s theory to be long-range forces acting across empty space, such as gravity, would on Descartes’ view be explained by the propagation of impulses through an invisible ethereal matter that is imagined to fill the intervening space”. Και φυσικά μετά από την ανακάλυψη των νόμων και ιδιαίτερα του τρίτου νόμου περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης ο Νεύτων απέρριψε οριστικά τα υποθετικά βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου. Για παράδειγμα στο αγγλικό κείμενο (page 163) διαβάζουμε τι ακριβώς έγραψε ο Νεύτων στην Principia: “To us it is enough that gravity does really exist, and act according to the laws which we have explained, and abundantly serves to account for all the motions of the celestial bodies and of our sea.” Παρόλα αυτά όπως θα διαβάσει κάποιος έμπειρος φυσικός το αγγλικό κείμενο (page 48) του βιβλίου MODERN PHYSICS του Frank J. Blatt θα διαπιστώσει ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1915 παραβίασε όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης και μας γύρισε ξανά στα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου με τη διαφορά ότι αντί για τον αιθέρα χρησιμοποίησε τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 48 διαβάζουμε: “ The general theory of relativity does for gravity what Maxwell’s theory achieved for electricity. The gravitational force is mediated by the gravitational field, as the electromagnetic force is mediated by the electromagnetic field.” Εδώ τονίζεται ότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 παρότι απαξίωνε τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, εντούτοις για την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων +q και -q στο νόμο του Coulomb αναγκαστικά έγραψε τα αντίθετα βέλη της ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης που διευθύνονται προς το κεντρικό σημείο της ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας που είχε εφαρμόσει ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (βραβείο Νόμπελ) η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ. Επίσης και στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν = 13,6 eV. Έτσι και εδώ η ισχυρή βαρυτική ενέργεια Δw που προκάλεσε τη σύγκρουση των μαύρων οπών και αντιστοιχεί στο έλλειμμα μάζας ( Δm = μάζα τριών ηλιακών μαζών = Δw/c2 ) μετατρέπεται στην ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων, όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξαιτίας ενός ισχυρού κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης απαξιώνουν τους νόμους της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη ο πολύ γνωστός φυσικός και αστρονόμος, ο κ. Σιμόπουλος, παρότι στις 5 του Μάη του 2017 όταν προσκλήθηκε στη Λάρισα να μιλήσει για τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν αναγκάστηκε να ακούσει από μένα ενώπιον του ακροατηρίου για τα άρθρα μου που ακυρώνουν τον Αϊνστάιν και κατέχουν την πρώτη θέση στο διαδίκτυο όπως το “ spacetime ripples of laws” και «ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ», εντούτοις σε ένα άρθρο του που δημοσίευσε στο SKAI πέντε μήνες αργότερα, εξακολουθεί να απαξιώνει την πρώτη εργασία του Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος χρησιμοποίησε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (βραβείο Νόμπελ) και να υποστηρίζει τις μετέπειτα άκυρες υποθέσεις περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια και περί βαρυτικών κυμάτων που τα απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936 . Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Πώς να κερδίσετε ένα νόμπελ φυσικής ανακαλύπτοντας βαρυτικά κύματα SKAΙ» διαβάζουμε ένα λεπτομερές άρθρο του που έγραψε στις 4 Οκτωβρίου του 2017 για τη βράβευση των ερευνητών που πρωτοστάτησαν στη δημιουργία και την ανάπτυξη των ειδικών παρατηρητηρίων LIGO και που εντόπισαν τις χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις από τη σύγκρουση δυο μαύρων οπών. Συγκεκριμένα για τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με τα βαρυτικά κύματα των απατηλών πεδίων και τις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια ύστερα από τη χρήση και της λαθεμένης εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 του Αϊνστάιν για τη σύγκρουση των μαύρων οπών ο κ. Σιμόπουλος έγραψε: “Οι τρεις χαμένες ηλιακές μάζες μετετράπησαν σε ενέργεια βαρυτικών κυμάτων η οποία ως ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία θα ήταν αντίστοιχη με την ενέργεια που εκπέμπουν ένα δισεκατομμύριο τρισεκατομμύρια ήλιοι (1021) ή 50 φορές όλοι οι γαλαξίες του Σύμπαντος.” Δηλαδή εδώ ο κ. Σιμόπουλος υποστηρίζει ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα τριών ηλιακών μαζών μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων και αγνοεί τελείως την ενέργεια Δw της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης, η οποία όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων. Με άλλα λόγια το μέγα λάθος αυτής της υπόθεσης περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια δεν είναι μόνο ότι παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά αγνοείται τελείως και η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης που εφαρμόζεται όχι μόνο στο μοντέλο του Bohr αλλά τόσο στην κβαντική όσο και στην πυρηνική φυσική. (Δευτερόνιο). Πέρα από αυτό επειδή νομίζει ότι τα πειράματα του LIGO επιβεβαίωσαν όχι τα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων αλλά τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί βαρυτικών κυμάτων που μεταδίδονται μέσω υποθετικών πεδίων, γι αυτό και αρνούνταν να ακούσει για τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν, παρότι ο ίδιος για να υπερασπιστεί τα βαρυτικά κύματα, όπως τα υπέθεσε ο Αϊνστάιν, επικαλέστηκε τον μεγάλο νομπελίστα Feynman, o οποίος δήλωσε ότι όταν τα πειράματα αποδείξουν ότι οι θεωρίες είναι λάθος τότε εγκαταλείπονται οι θεωρίες. Όμως όταν και εγώ επικαλέστηκα τον ίδιο τον Feynman για να τον πείσω ότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής ανατρέπουν τον Αϊνστάιν, τότε η αντίδρασή του ήταν έντονη διότι δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι οι υποθέσεις ενός μεγάλου φυσικού, όπως ήταν ο Αϊνστάιν, θα μπορούσαν να ανατραπούν από τα πειράματα, γεγονός που μας παραπέμπει στα χρόνια του Γαλιλαίου, όπου η κυρίαρχη τάξη των επιστημόνων του τότε κατεστημένου αρνούνταν να ακούσει για τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου, που απέρριπταν τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του μεγάλου φιλοσόφου Αριστοτέλη. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα υπάρχουν φυσικοί που εξακολουθούν να υπερασπίζονται και να αναβιώνουν τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αριστοτέλη, όπως την πεμπτουσία, παρότι πλείστα πειράματα της φυσικής την απέρριψαν. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το περιοδικό ΠΕΜΠΤΟΥΣΙΑ βλέπουμε ότι ο καθηγητής της Αστρονομίας Στράτος Θεοδοσίου είναι στη συντακτική ομάδα του περιοδικού, ενώ θα μπορούσε, ως φυσικός να εισηγηθεί για την αλλαγή της ονομασίας του περιοδικού. Ιστορικά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν από αιρετικός της επιστήμης κατέληξε να γίνει το κατεστημένο του 20ου αιώνα διότι το 1909 ο Bucherer νόμισε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί σχετικής κίνησης όταν διαπίστωσε πειραματικά ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β έχει αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ καθώς και αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλονταν στο έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου (Δm= μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων) διότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής έδειξαν ότι το νετρόνιο είναι πιο βαρύ από το πρωτόνιο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια. Πραγματικά αν ο κ. Σιμόπουλος διάβαζε τις τιμές των μαζών του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου που μας τις παρέχει η WIKIPEDIA και τις διαιρούσε με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου τότε θα διαπίστωνε ότι η μάζα του νετρονίου (n) είναι n = 1838,68 ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ η μάζα του πρωτονίου (p) είναι p = 1836,15 ηλεκτρόνια. Δηλαδή n-p = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια που δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια του ενός ηλεκτρονίου, που μέτρησε ο Bucherer στα πειράματά του. Δυστυχώς την ίδια αντίδραση συνάντησα την Άνοιξη του 2017 όχι μόνο στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» αλλά και στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας, όπου το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ απέρριψε πολλές φορές το αίτημά μου για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής του Λυκείου με το παράλογο σκεπτικό ότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής ανήκουν στην κατηγορία της παραφιλολογίας. Ευτυχώς όμως που ο Υπουργός Παιδείας ως βαθύς γνώστης της φυσικής αναγνωρίζει ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β δεν συμφωνούν με τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητας) αλλά με το νόμο της απορρόφησης. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε ο διευθυντής του Υπουργείου Παιδείας Σπυρίδων Κωνσταντάτος με το αρ. 128795/Δ2/28-07-2017 έγγραφο διαβίβασε ξανά στο ΙΕΠ το αίτημά μου για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής του Λυκείου. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε πως ό,τι συνέβη και με τα πειράματα του Bucherer, o οποίος το 1909 νόμισε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν και έπεισε την πλειοψηφία των φυσικών, το ίδιο ακριβώς συμβαίνει και με την ομάδα LIGO η οποία πιστεύει ότι με τα πειράματα της ανίχνευσης των βαρυτικών κυμάτων επιβεβαίωσε όχι τις χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις της κβαντικής φυσικής (spacetime ripples of laws) που ταιριάζουν και με τα περίφημα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής (quantum entanglement rejects Einstein) αλλά τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί βαρυτικών κυμάτων που μεταδίδονται μέσω πεδίων που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Μάλιστα για την ενέργεια ΔΕ των βαρυτικών κυμάτων χρησιμοποιείται και η άκυρη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αγνοώντας ταυτόχρονα και την ενέργεια Δw της ακαριαίας βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης του νόμου του Νεύτωνα που προκάλεσε τη σύγκρουση των δυο μαύρων οπών. Έτσι σήμερα έχουμε το αντιφατικό φαινόμενο η WIKIPEDIA αφενός να μας παρέχει επίσημα τις μάζες του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου που απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, ενώ η ίδια η WIKIPEDIA να μας βεβαιώνει επίσημα στο θέμα "Special relativity -WIKIPEDIA" ότι η θεωρία της ειδικής σχεικότητας έχει επιβεβαιωθεί από όλα τα πειράματα της φυσικής. Γι αυτό λοιπόν το λόγο και προκειμένου να μην υπάρχουν τέτοιες αντιφάσεις που δεν τιμούν την επίσημη πολιτική της παγκόσμιας ηλεκτρονικής εγκυκλοπαίδειας θα μπορούσε η WIKIPEDIA να εισηγηθεί στην ομάδα LIGO ώστε να λάβει σοβαρά υπόψη τις τιμές των μαζών του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου οι οποίες με τη χρήση ενός απλού υπολογιστή δίνουν το έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου (Δm = μάζα 2,53) που ισοδυναμεί με την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, που προβλέπει ο νόμος της απορρόφησης και όχι η άκυρη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Έτσι θα πειστούν οι ερευνητές του LIGO ότι και στην περίπτωση της ανίχνευσης των βαρυτικών κυμάτων δεν ισχύει η άκυρη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 αλλά ο νόμος της απορρόφησης όπου δεν παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Με τους νόμους λοιπόν της φύσης θα μπορούσαν να να αποκαλυφθούν και τα μυστικά της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. (WRONG AND CORRECT BIG BANG). Category:Fundamental physics concepts